


Angel of Darkness

by Life as a Sparrow (SelkieLost)



Series: Original Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieLost/pseuds/Life%20as%20a%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of poetry, originally posted on deviantart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while I was reading 'Angel of Darkness' by the amazing Charles de Lint. He touches on some really dark and deep topics, and I think that he (as usual) get his point across. It's beautifully written, but this book is VERY graphic in its portrayals and a lot darker than his usual style so be forewarned if you want to read it.

Books speak of forgiveness  
They all preach the same  
But as I walk these empty streets  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
Where no one knows me  
And no one cares  
Who will forgive me?  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
But as I walk these empty streets  
Where no one dares to tread  
And I hear so many crying in the night  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
And no one wants to know the past  
Who will forgive them that live behind  
These glowing windows  
Yellow jack-o-lantern eyes glaring in darkened houses  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
Cigarette burns and tears on a stained pillow  
Betrayed by ones so close  
Fear and anger and sorrow and bewilderment  
All rain down from above  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
Like feathers shed by a bird  
That has seen the places they will never see.  
And as I walk these empty streets  
Where the moon is my only companion  
Where darkness is my only friend  
Where silence is my only joy  
I think about these lives that no one knows  
And no one wants  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
Can't you hear the screams?  
 _...stop hurting me..._  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...  
...stop hurting me...


End file.
